Vehicles include vehicle light assemblies such as headlights, rear lights, turn signal lights, backup lights. Such vehicle light assemblies can include a vehicle light housing, a lens and a lamp (incandescent bulb or LED) enclosed within an interior formed by the vehicle light housing and the lens. In addition, such vehicle light assemblies can be used during operation of the motor vehicle during moments of reduced visibility such as nighttime hours, when it is raining, foggy, etc.
Moisture can leak into the interior of the vehicle light housing. In some instances, the escape of moisture from the interior of the vehicle light housing may not be rapid enough to inhibit condensation on an inner surface of the lens. Such a phenomenon is typically known as “fogging”, which, in turn, can reduce the illumination capability of the vehicle light assembly, providing an unaesthetically pleasing appearance to the light lens. Therefore, vehicle light assemblies having improved moisture management apparatuses would be desirable.